Kakashi's De Ja Vu doll
by CloudVixen
Summary: Kakashi falls in love with an interesting jinchuuriki. His starts to notice that she may be in just a little bit of trouble, especially when he meets her evil twin sister. O O very romantic!


A/N: I had to write a little thing about that adorable shiny haired ninja! He's too cute to ignore even if Gaara beats him by far ;) so here's a little story for all the crazy Kakashi fangirls swooning in the back there. Yeah, you baka hiding behind the trees and shrieking!

I don't own Naruto, otherwise it would be focused on romance and Kakashi wouldn't be alone! ^_^ R&R please

"My name is Naku!" I shrieked, though it was clear that they did not believe me. This was not the first time I'd been confused with Zafi, but this was certainly the worst.

Who'd have thought that she'd gone off and become a waned criminal? Zafi was beginning to be more than just an irritation.

I studied the faces around me, feeling my heart leap when I reached a particularly interesting white-haired shinobi. I might not mind being his prisoner...

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"Zafi is my twin sister, why would I lie to you?" I demanded to the supposed leader, who had deep scars on his face. I wondered briefly what had happened to him, but pushed the thought from my mind when he spoke.

"S-rank criminals always try to lie their way out of trouble," he growled fiercely. I couldn't help but feel annoyed, despite my fear of him.

"I'm not a criminal!" I exclaimed in exsperation with his scepticism.

"Enough, take her to the interrogation room," he ordered the masked idiots by his side. I gave the white haired man a pleading glance, but he stayed entirely expressionless. So much for my womanly chance... Not to mention my self esteem!

His cold gaze bothered me, and I felt a stirring of some deep emotion in the back of my mind.

"We want answers, and you'll give them to us," the scarred man threatened. Somehow the interrogation room was proof that he wasn't bluffing. All sorts of torture devices decorated the wall neatly, accompanied by beautiful crimson smudges of which origins I was not interested in knowing. I supressed a shiver at the horrific sight before me.

What had Zafi done to upset these people?

"Look, I'll gladly tell you about Zafi. All of this is unnecesary," I murmured. The idea of what kind of things went on in this room made me want to curl into a little ball and suck my big toe. Except that my big toe was probably really dirty and would give me some kind of virus of which I would eventually die...

The man was studying me silently - I could imagine little bronze wheels turning behind those freaky scars of his. I felt a spark of hope that I was getting through to him, but he extinguished that idea with a decisive shake of his head.

"You claim to be your dead sister. Why would you think that I would fall for that?"

"That's right, I'm dead..." I remembered bitterly, having forgotten my sister's warning long ago.

"Then let's just say I'm insane and you call me Naku," I tried with a slightly disturbing grin. I was surprised when he actually seemed to consider the idea, but he disregarded it quickly.

"I want to know where you keep the scrolls and the professor," he said, folding his arms.

"Good to know that you're normal," I sighed sarcastically, trying to cover my surprise. If he was talking about a professor...

"Zafi wouldn't know where that man is," I said, frowning with confusion. When he spoke up his voice was softer, nearly gentle... Like the quiet before a storm. Oh joy...

"You have been working with him for months."

Thump.

My heart stopped. I froze, nearly forgetting to breathe. After a minute I gave an involuntary gasp, still staring at my scary captor. I saw his eyes zoom in on my teeth biting my lip. He had noticed my reaction.

"She wouldn't work with him," he raised an eyebrow at my defiant statement; we both seemed to understand the situation.

He wanted answers to questions I wanted to keep secret. I clamped my lips together, squishing my fear when he stepped intimidatingly close. This was getting worse by the minute...

"Ouch," I murmured tearfully to myself as the scarred man stormed out. I should've entertained him some more, but somehow I got the feeling that he would notice if I lied. There was nothing I could say without getting into an even bigger mess.

"You should've stayed dead, Naku," I whispered to myself angrily, lying on the icy floor. I could guess what would come next. He would have the famous Inoichi come pick the answers from my brain. A deep growl rised in my throat, and for a while I struggled to supress the murderous chakra rising within me. My personal demon was going to complicate things just a little... On the bright side, there was this cute white haired shinobi...

"Don't do this," I found myself pleading again as the blonde man stood before me. I was in some kind of machine, my head sticking out so he could use his creepy mind reading jutsu.

His eyes were soft, but held steely determination that made me feel sick. I averted my gaze to the white-haired guy and good 'ole scarface who had so kindly escorted me to hell. Kakashi, that was his name... My stomach clenched at his cool glare and I couldn't help but flinch. He had a mask covering his face and a headband over his left eye, so I could see only one dark eye. Yet that one eye missed nothing, and my eyes were notoriously revealing.

"I'll start now," Inoichi called over to the leader, studiously ignoring poor me. I struggled to move my head, but of course that was impossible.

"Stupid ninja with their stupid machines," I growled, trying to keep from panicking. He was suddenly there, in my mind, touching my stuff (memories) and tainting my thoughts with his icky blonde jutsu.

The sleeping presence inside of me stirred... I couldn't stop it if it were to awaken fully... I felt it raise and growl, opening my mouth on an ear shattering scream seconds before all hell broke lose. Chakra swirled around everywhere and my captors hit the far wall from my mini explosion. I felt my inner demon's body begin to take form, I heard it's dreadful growls in my ears. My growl... Inhumand, predatory, vicious. My vision was beginning to expand and strengthen. I noticed the grains of sand from where the wall had broken, I could see every drop of blood on Inoichi's face from where he'd hit his head...

A flash caught my eyes and I knew what to do. It was a stray kunai from one of the ninja, lying not too far from me. I leapt immediately, reaching for it even as I dodged a glancing blow to my waist. I spun backwards, landing facing my captors. In seconds I had jabbed the knife through my transforming arm, biting back a yelp when blood spurted from the wound.

My chakra dispersed slowly as my companion backed down, the scent of my blood lulling it back to sleep. I shit the ninja a toothy smile, ignoring the blood on my lips. Fatigue and pain was engulfing me. Luckily no one had died this time... Even though a certain hot ninja would now view me as a freak. At least I could lose consciousness as well...

A/N: well there you are. One hundred percent Kakashi infatuation, even though the sweet stuff begins next chapter which will be up in about a week. Please review (I might post more often ^_^) and criticism and all that is entirely welcome. I enjoy a challenge!


End file.
